The Final Episode of Hamtaro
by hamutarolover
Summary: Hamtaro and Bijou finally get together!


The Final Episode of Hamtaro

It was a beautiful morning and Bijou was in the flower garden:

BIJOU: Oh I need to find the perfect flower for Hamtaro. GASP!

Bijou had found the most wonderful flower.

At the clubhouse:

Bijou walked in with the flower behind her back.

LAPIS: Hi Bijou what do you have behind your back?

BIJOU: It's nothing.

PENELOPE: Okwee.

Penelope pulled the flower out from behind Bijou's back.

BIJOU: PENELOPE GIVE THAT BACK!

PASHMINA: Who is this for Bijou?

BIJOU: It's for Hamtaro.

SANDY: Ohh how exciting.

BIJOU: Well I'm gonna go see if he's here. Owe!

Bijou fell over along with her flower.

BOSS: Oh Bijou I'm so sorry.

While helping her up.

BOSS: Who is this flower for.

He picked it up.

BIJOU: Oh it's nothing Boss.

BOSS: This is one of the best flowers I have ever seen. I wonder if it's flexible.

SNAP!

The flower broke in two and was lying on the floor.

BIJOU: YOU RUINED MY FLOWER WAHHHHHHHHH!

Bijou ran out the door. Lazuli came over and picked up the flower.

LAZULI: Poor Bijou.

Later:

HAMTARO: Sorry I'm late ham ham's I got held up. AH! What the- Oh it's only you ham's. Why did you pull me in here?

LAZULI: Because of this.

And she held out the flower.

HAMTARO: What is this?

Hamtaro held the flower in his paws.

PASHMINA: That was Bijou's.

SANDY: She wanted to give it to you.

LAPIS: But Boss accidentally broke it.

PASHMINA: She was really upset. We didn't get a chance to talk to her because she ran out so fast.

SANDY: I checked and she wasn't at home.

LAPIS: I think she's in trouble.

LAZULI: She needs your help.

Hamtaro looked at the flower as his eyes started to fill up with tears.

HAMTARO: No you're wrong, she needs all our help.

HAMTARO: Could I have every one's attention please?

OXNARD: What is this about Hamtaro?

HAMTARO: It's about Bijou.

LAPIS: I think she's in trouble.

BOSS: And how do you know this?

LAPIS: I'm magical remember. I know she's in trouble.

SANDY: I'm in.

MAXWELL: If Sandy's in then I'm in too.

Sandy looked at Stan.

STAN: Okay I guess I'm in too.

PASHMINA: I'm in and Penelope's in also.

PENELOPE: Okwee!

Soon all the ham hams joined in – well… except Snoozer of course.

HAMTARO: LET'S GO!

ALL THE HAM HAMS: YEAH!

In the forest:

BIJOU: Sniff, sniff. Now I'll never be able to tell Hamtaro how I Feel. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

HAMTARO: That sounded like Bijou. Follow me Ham hams.

When the Ham hams got to where the scream came from, they looked down the big hole and they saw Bijou holding on to a rock sticking out of the wall.

BIJOU: Ham hams please help me.

HAMTARO: I'm going down there.

PASHMINA: No Hamtaro it's too dangerous.

HAMTARO: But…I have to.

Hamtaro slowly made his way down to Bijou. He was almost there when Hamtaro and Bijou both heard a crack. Hamtaro looked into Bijou's scared eyes and then it broke.

BIJOU: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Bijou was going to die, he had to do something so he jumped.

ALL THE HAM HAMS: HAMTARO NO!

Hamtaro grabbed Bijou's paw.

BIJOU: Hamtaro what are you doing? I don't want you to die too.

HAMTARO: I figure this way we're going down together.

HAMTARO AND BIJOU: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All of a sudden a pink ribbon came shooting out of nowhere and swung itself around Hamtaro and Bijou and pulled them up to the surface. THUD! They hit the floor.

HAMTARO: Whose pink ribbon was that?

SANDY: It was mine.

HAMTARO: Bijou are you okay? Heke? Where did she go?

Later on at sunset:

PASHMINA: You look fine Hamtaro.

LAZULI: Just one more thing.

She held out the good part of the flower.

LAZULI: Try giving this to Bijou. See what happens.

HAMTARO: Thanks Lazuli. Hi Bijou.

And he sat down next to her.

BIJOU: Hi Hamtaro.

She just kept looking at the sunset with her paws in her jacket pockets.

BIJOU: Listen Hamtaro I like you.

HAMTARO: Heke?

BIJOU: I have liked you ever since that first day I met you and you sang that cute little song. That's why I winked at you. Didn't that mean anything to you?

HAMTARO: No I just thought that you had something in your eye.

BIJOU: Well I didn't.

HAMTARO: Bijou I have something for you.

Hamtaro held out the flower.

BIJOU: That's my flower.

HAMTARO: And I think it looks way better on you than it does on me.

He put the flower in Bijou fur.

Hamtaro whispered in Bijou's ear.

HAMTARO: I always thought you were beautiful.

BIJOU: Oh Hamtaro.

And then they kissed.

In the background all the Ham hams cheered.

BOSS: It's so beautiful. WAHHHHHHHHH!

HOWDY: Boss you lost the love of your life. How are you ever going to live with yourself?

BOSS: By pummeling you.

HOWDY: …meep.

LAPIS: Don't you just love happy endings?

BIJOU: Thank you Hamtaro for everything.

Hamtaro just smiled at her.

Hamtaro and Bijou sat down and watched the sunset together.

HAMTARO: I love you Bijou.

BIJOU: I love you too Hamtaro.

At Hamtaro and Laura's house.

LAURA: Hamtaro wake up there's a package for you.

HAMTARO: Heke?

LAURA: When Maria was over and you were sleeping in your cage, she gave me this package and said it was from Bijou to you.

Hamtaro opened the package and there it was - the flower.

LAURA: Now why would Bijou send you a flower?

Hamtaro hugged the flower.

Hamtaro thought: (Tomorrow Bijou and I can plant this flower and forever call it our flower. I will always love Bijou and I know she will always love me too.)

The End=)


End file.
